Domestic Life
About Domestic Life is a roleplay about living as a domestic animal. You can be a pet, a farm animal, or a human! Pets are cared for by humans and can be companions, helpers, or even bred to produce more pets! Farm animals are raised for their milk, eggs, meat, or coat! Finally, humans! Humans are very important, they help care for the animals! Members Strays and Feral Animals Walnut (Romeo51637) (Cat) (Male) (Cream fur with green eyes) (Stray, has had a lot of contact with humans.) (3 years old) (He steals a LOT of bread and fish from aliens, which has earned him a bad reputation as a street cat. Due to this bad reputation, he has started getting hunted down by aliens, and because of this has suffered a bullet to his tail and two bullets to his right paw. They are still inside of him to this day, and don't stick out.) Ash (Asrielundynejustice) (Belgian Malinois Dog) (Female) (Tan and black fur with gray eyes) (Not pregnant) Luna (Woofdoghe35) (Husky Dog) (Female) (Black and white fur with ice blue eyes) (Not pregnant) Silver (Tuxs1234) (Husky Dog) (Female) (Gray and white fur with brown eyes) Name (Animallover81726) (Cat) (Gender) (Looks) (Baby) (UNFINISHED CHARACTER) Howl (Bamboogummy) (Husky Dog) (Male) (White fur with blue eyes) (Has fleas, quite scrawny from lack of food, needs training) Prettyface (Bamboogummy) (Russian Blue Cat) (Female) (Blue-gray fur with green eyes) (Has fleas, quite scrawny from lack of food, needs to be litter box trained) Snowy (Animallover27496) (Cat) (Female) (Gray tabby with green eyes) (Has fleas, quite scrawny from lack of food, needs to be litter box trained) Bells (Bamboogummy) (Cat) (Female) (Peach orange fluffy tabby with medium green eyes, white chest and belly) (Scrawny from lack of food, needs to be litter box trained, has fleas.) (Stray) (1 year and 8 months old) (The first litter she gave birth to consisted of three kittens, but the first and middle born kittens died minutes after birth as they were born very weak. The last born kitten, Orange, is her last kitten left.) Orange (Tokidoki1111) (Cat) (Female) (Peach orange tabby with white chest and belly, her eyes have yet to open but they are medium green like her mother.) (Born to a stray mother, but has never had contact with humans, making her a feral.) (4 weeks and 2 days old) Shelter Animals Bell (Littleshywolf5) (Parrot) (Female) (Blue feathers with brown eyes) (No eggs) (For adoption) Hollow (Princessluna663) (Australian Shepherd Dog) (Female) (Brown, black, and white fur, blue eyes with no front left paw) (Amputee of front left paw and disease regarding immune system) (Not for adoption yet) Blackpaw (Jaelamarie) (Wolf) (Male) (Dark gray fur with silver eyes) (Rescued from a fur farm) (For adoption) Max (iLoafCheetahs3) (German Shepherd Dog) (Male) (Black and brown fur with blue eyes) (Was abandoned twice due to bad behavior. Must be trained before set for adoption) (Not for adoption yet) Fluffy (Cookiesmart66) (Red Fox) (Male) (Light orange fur with white chest and belly, dark brown legs, and dark red eyes) (2 years old) (Rescued from a fur farm) (For adoption) Shadowpaw (Palsu1) (Cat) (Female) (Black and white fur with purple eyes) (1 month old) (Her left front paw is broken, she has a cast on it and is currently in the process of recovering.) (Not for adoption yet) Kestrel (Foxwolfbear) (Cat) (Male) (Cream and white fur with blue eyes) (Teen) (Left eye was blinded in a fight, will only eat live prey, needs to be litter box trained, hates dogs, best for older children) (Not for adoption yet) Gold (Princessblueheart6) (Husky Dog) (Female, spayed) (Gray fur with white chest and belly, and deep blue eyes) (Puppy) (Doesn't do well with cats) (For adoption) Charcoal (Theforgottendragon) (Labrador Dog) (Male, neutered) (Black fur with dark brown eyes) (Deaf in his right ear, is relatively patient with young children but might start to feel a little uncomfortable if they are too touchy) (For adoption) Sunny (Undertaletoriel4) (Pitbull Dog) (Female) (White, black, and brown fur with dark brown eyes) (2 years old) (Aggressive, back left leg is broken and in a cast, has the flu, right eye blinded in fight, flu treatment is in progress) (Not yet for adoption) Maggie (Bamboogummy) (Rat) (Female, intact) (Silver fur with brown eyes) (Six months old) (Depressed and anxious, as she doesn't have a rat companion.) (Not yet for adoption) Rocky (Missdaisyk) (Doberman Dog) (Male, intact) (Black fur with gray-brown doberman markings, deep blue eyes. Wears a bright blue spiked collar.) (8 years old, senior) (Healthy, extremely patient with human children, does very well with other animals, besides squirrels, of course!) (For adoption) Storm (Tokidoki1111) (Bunny) (Female, intact) (Light gray fur with teal eyes) (5 years old) (Healthy, not very patient with children, hates snakes and dogs, will nip at small dogs.) (For adoption) Eclipse (Gummball8900) (Bunny) (Female, intact) (Black and white fur with dark brown eyes) (1 year old) (Healthy, medium patience with children, afraid of dogs, foxes, and snakes, but fine with all other species.) (For adoption) Adopted Animals Chilly (Theforgottendragon) (Chinchilla) (Male) (Dark gray fur with brown eyes) (Neutered) (Owner: Libby) People Losten (Floweythegamer) (Human) (Female) (Light skin, red hair, and green eyes) (Animal Control) (Not pregnant) (Pets: None) Libby (Bamboogummy) (Human) (Female) (Light skin, dark blonde hair, and green eyes) (Vet) (Not pregnant) Pets: Chilly) Ava (Bamboogummy) (Human) (Female) (Medium skin, blue eyes, blonde hair) (Animal Caretaker) (Not pregnant) (Pets: none) Stray Groups Dog Packs None Cat Clowders None Parrot Flocks None Different Types of Shelters Open vs Limited Admission Open admission shelters will allow any animal into their shelter, no matter how injured, sick, or hard to train they are. However, if the shelter gets too full, they may have to euthanize an animal in order to make room for more animals. They will choose an animal and give them two days to get adopted, and if they are not adopted during that time they will unfortunately have to be euthanized. It is also possible if there are other shelters available, an animal can instead be moved to that shelter to make way for this new animal, or the new animal can go to a different shelter if this one is full. Limited admission picks and chooses which animals to let into their shelter. Limited admission rarely euthanizes their animals unless they are impossible to rehabilitate. Sterilization Sterilization of the animals refers to spaying or neutering them, depending on the animal's gender. Spaying is for girls, neutering is for boys. This is a surgery which causes the animal to be completely unable to reproduce ever again, and it is not reversible. Some animals are unable to be sterilized due to high risk, but for most animals, such as dogs, cats, and rats, it is an easy procedure which doesn't have very high risk. Most shelters will always sterilize their animals, or make you sign a contract saying that you will sterilize the animal, but some may not require it. Pet Types & Their Required Exhibits Some shelters may only accept certain pet types, such as small pets, normal pets, birds, exotic pets, and farm animals. This depends on their available supplies & places. Kennel pets go in kennels, small pets go in small cages, (with an exception of rats, they need large cages) birds go in large cages, exotic pets depend on the exact species, and farm animals go in fenced areas, possibly with a barn. A shelter can accept different numbers for each types, depending on the quantity of the exhibits needed for the pet type. If they have none of a certain exhibit, they can reject the pet type associated with that exhibit. Shelters Critter Companions Animal Shelter (Limited Admission, kennel pets are closed but everything else is open!) (Sterilization of animal not required) (Accepts all types of pets except for birds and rats, accepts all other small pets) (Home must be examined to ensure it is suitable for desired pet) (Farm Animals: 1/12) (Kennel Pets: 9/6, too much! Foster homes needed.) (Small Pets: 3/6) Critter Companions Animals for Adoption Blackpaw the Male Intact Wolf (Exotic pet, rescued from a fur farm.) (In need of a foster.) Fluffy the Male Intact Red Fox (Exotic pet, rescued from a fur farm. Two years old.) Gold the Female Spayed Husky Dog (Doesn't do well with cats, is a puppy.) (In need of a foster.) Charcoal the Neutered Male Labrador Dog (Deaf in his right ear, pretty good with young children but might get a bit uncomfortable if they get a bit too touchy. He is a very sweet, social, and playful dog!) (Currently on hold to be adopted by Libby.) Rocky the Intact Male Doberman Dog (Healthy, extremely patient with children, does fine with all other species except for squirrels) Storm the Intact Female Bunny (Healthy, not very patient with children, hates snakes and dogs, will nip at small dogs.) Eclipse the Intact Female Bunny (Healthy, medium patience with children, afraid of foxes, dogs, and snakes.) Critter Companions Animals Not Yet Ready for Adoption Hollow the Intact Female Australian Shepherd Dog (Amputee of front left paw, has disease regarding immune system) Max the intact Male German Shepherd Dog (Was abandoned twice due to bad behavior, must be trained before ready to be adopted) Shadowpaw the Female Intact Cat (One month old, front left paw is broken.) Kestrel the Intact Male Cat (Teen, left eye was blinded in a fight, will only eat live prey, needs to be litter box trained, hates dogs, doesn't do well with young children.) Critter Companions Workers Losten (Floweythegamer) (Human) (Female) (Light skin, red hair, and green eyes) (Animal Control) (Not pregnant) (Pets: None) Libby (Bamboogummy) (Human) (Female) (Light skin, dark blonde hair, and green eyes) (Vet) (Not pregnant) Pets: Chilly) Meo (Laughoutloud107) (Human) (Female) (Light skin, brown hair, wears white and blue glasses, dark brown eyes) (36 years old) (Vet) (Not pregnant) (Pets: None) Squawks & Squeaks Bird and Rat Shelter (Limited Admission, open!) (Sterilization is not required for rats, never for the parrots as it is impossible to sterilize a parrot.) (Only accepts birds and rats, no small pets other than rats.) (Home must be examined to make sure it is suitable for desired pet) (Rats: 0/7) (Birds: 0/8) Squawks & Squeaks Animals for Adoption Bell the Female Parrot (Can speak) Squawks & Squeaks Animals Not Yet Ready for Adoption Maggie the Female Intact Rat (Depressed and anxious, as she does not have a rat companion.) Squawks & Squeaks Workers Ava (Bamboogummy) (Human) (Female) (Medium skin, blue eyes, blonde hair) (Animal Caretaker) (Not pregnant) (Pets: none) List of Playable Creatures and their Information Kennel Pets Dog (BS is Spring, GP lasts 2 months, LS depends on breed, 6-8 for dobermans, 5 for australian cattle dogs, 4-6 for husky dogs, 6-10 for Belgian malinois dogs, 6-9 for Australian shepherds, 8 for German shepherds, Labradors and golden retrievers have 7, yorkies have 3, pitbulls have 1-2 on their first litter, 3-5 on all other litters.) (Eats meat, fruit, and plants.) (Social) (Animal for adult depends on breed, puppies are bunnies, seals, or pigs) (Lifespan: 14 years for most dogs, but 10 years for dobermans) (Time when finish puberty depends on breed, 2 years for female dobermans and 3 years for male dobermans, 2 years for australian cattle dogs, 2 years for Belgian malinois dogs, 6 months for husky dogs, 6 months for German shepherds, 6 months for Australian shepherds, 6 months for Labradors, 6 months for golden retrievers, 6 months for yorkies, 6 months for pitbulls.) Cat (BS is Summer, GP lasts 2 months, LS is 3-5) (Eats meat) (Social) (Lynx for kitten, any other feline for adult) (Lifespan: 15 years) (Finish puberty at 5 months, shouldn't breed until 1 year and 6 months old.) Small Pets Guinea Pig (Can breed at any time, mostly Spring, GP lasts 2 months, LS is 1-4, ready to breed at 4 weeks old. Lifespan lasts 4-8 years) (Eats vegetables, fruit, and hay) (Social) Hamster (Can breed at any time, GP lasts 1 month, LS is 4-8) (Eats seeds, grains, and vegetables) (Solitary) (Lifespan lasts 2-3 years) (Babies can be removed from their mother at 3-4 weeks old unless the litter was not very healthy, if the litter was not healthy, you'll have to keep them with their mom until they're 5 weeks old.) Snake (BS is Spring, Incubation period lasts 1 month, CS is 12-24) (Eats meat) (Solitary) (Bunny for snakelet, wolf for adult) Mouse (Can breed at any time, gives birth immediately, LS is 5-10) (Eats everything edible) (Social) Ferret (BS is Spring and Summer, GP lasts 1 month, LS is 8) (Eats meat) (Social) (Bunny for kit, wolf for adult.) Turtle (BS is Spring, Summer, and Autumn, Incubation period lasts 3 months, CS is 27) (Eats plants, insects, worms, and fish) (Solitary) (Bunny for hatchling, pig for adult) Bearded Dragon (Can breed at any time, mostly Spring, incubation period lasts 2 months, clutch size is 15-26, eggs might begin to deflate 1-2 days before hatching.) (Eats fruit, veggies, plants and bugs. Baby bearded dragons generally eat mostly bugs, while adult bearded dragons will usually eat mostly plants.) (Solitary and aggressively territorial with other bearded dragons, so should be housed alone.) (Lifespan: 10 years) (Ready to breed at 8-12 months old.) Rat (Can breed at any time, gives birth immediately, LS is 4-8) (Eats everything) (Social) Bunny (Can breed at any time, gestation period lasts 1 month, litter size is 6-12) (Eats plants) (Social) (Lifespan lasts 10 years, males are ready to breed at age 3 months old, while females are ready to breed at age 5 months old.) Birds Parrot (BS is Spring, eggs hatch whenever they want, CS is 3-5) (Eats seeds, fruits, veggies, and pellets) (Social) (Toucan or owl for chick, any other flying animal for adult) (Cannot be sterilized.) Hybrid Pets Wolfdog (BS is Winter and Spring, GP is 2 months, LS is 1-6) (Eats meat) (Social) (Bunny, pig, seal, or fox for pup, wolf, arctic wolf, or coyote for adult) (Wolf + Dog) (Exotic Pet) Grolar Bear (BS is Spring and Summer, GP is 7 months, LS is 1-3) (Eats seeds, fruit, roots, plants, mushrooms, meat, fish, bugs, and eggs) (Solitary) (Pig or seal for cub, panda or polar bear for adult) (Boar Grizzly Bear + Sow Polar Bear) (Exotic Pet) Farm Animals Cow (BS is Summer, GP lasts 9 months, LS is 1) (Eats plants, hay, and grains) (Social) (Goat for calf, polar bear for adult) Pig (Can breed at any time, GP lasts 3 months, LS is 10-12) (Eats everything edible) (Social) (Pig for all ages) (The older the pig, the higher the risk of complications after being sterilized.) Goat (BS is Spring and Summer, GP lasts 5 months, LS is 1-2) (Eats plants, hay, fruit, vegetables, and seeds) (Social) (Goat for all ages) Chicken (Can breed at any time, eggs may hatch whenever they want, hen lays whatever amount of eggs she wants) (Eats vegetables, fruit, plants, grains, seeds, and bugs) (Social) (Bunny for chick, penguin for adult) Sheep (Can breed at any time, GP lasts 5 months, LS is 1) (Eats grass and plants) (Social) (Sheep for all ages) Horse (BS is Spring and Summer, GP is 12 months, LS is 1-2) (Eats grass and hay) (Social) (Horse for all ages) Llama (BS is Autumn, Winter, and Spring. GP is 11 months, LS is 1) (Eats plants) (Social) (Goat, bunny, seal, pig, or lynx for cria, llama for adult) Exotic Pets Hawk (BS is Winter, incubation period lasts 1 month, CS is 2-5) (Eats meat, fish, and other birds) (Solitary) (Toucan or bunny for chick, eagle or falcon for adult) Giraffe (Can breed at any time, GP is 13 months, LS is 1) (Eats plants, fruits, and seeds) (Females are social, males are solitary) (Giraffe for adult, wolf for calf) Polar Bear (BS is Spring, GP is 7 months, LS is 1-2) (Eats meat, eggs, and plants) (Solitary) (Panda or polar bear for adult, pig, bunny, or seal for cub) Reindeer (BS is Autumn, GP is 7 months, LS: 1) (Eats plants) (Social) (Deer, horse, or giraffe for all ages) Grizzly Bear (BS is Spring and Summer, GP is 6 months, LS is 2-3) (Eats seeds, fruit, roots, plants, mushrooms, meat, fish, and bugs.) (Solitary) (Pig or seal for cub, panda or polar bear for adult) Red Fox (BS is Winter, GP is 2 months, LS is 4-6) (Eats fruit, veggies, and meat.) (Social) (Bunny, seal, or pig for kit, fox for adult) Wolf (BS is Winter, GP is 2 months, LS is 1-6) (Eats meat and fish) (Social) (Bunny, seal, pig, or fox for pup, wolf or arctic wolf for adult) Chinchilla (BS is Autumn, Winter, and Spring, GP lasts 3 months, LS is 2) (Eats hay, pellets, and veggies) (Social) Tiger (Can breed at any time, mostly Autumn, Winter, and Spring. GP lasts 3 months, LS is 3-4) (Eats meat) (Solitary) (Lynx for cub, tiger for adult) Owl (BS is Winter, Spring, and Summer, incubation period is 1 month, clutch size is 2-18) (Eats bugs, fish, and meat) (Solitary) (Owl for all ages) Monkey (Can breed at any time, GP depends on type, LS is 1) (Eats fruit, veggies, seeds, nuts, eggs, meat, and bugs) (Social) (Bunny, pig, seal, or lynx for baby, monkey for adult) Raccoon (BS is January through June, GP is 1 month, LS is 2-4) (Eats fruit, plants, nuts, meat, eggs, and fish) (Solitary) (Bunny, pig, seal, or lynx for kit, raccoon for adult) Fennec Fox (Breeds during January-March, gestation period lasts 1 month, litter size is 3, lifespan lasts 12-14 years, ready to breed at 9 months old) (Mostly meat, NEEDS meat or else will become malnourished and unhealthy. However, they also eat a little bit of fruit and plants.) (Social, but doesn't need other fennecs as much as other social animals do) Wallaby (Breeds during Winter, gestation period lasts 28 days, litter size is 1, lifespan lasts 15 years. Males are ready to breed at 1 year and 9 months old, females are ready to breed at 11 months old.) (Eats plants) (Social) Deer (Breeds during Winter, gestation period lasts 6 months, litter size is 1-2, ready to breed at 1 year old, lifespan lasts 14-25 years.) (Eats plants) (Social) Humans Human (Can breed at any time, GP lasts 8 months, LS is 1) (Eats everything edible) (Social) (Bunny for child, any other animal for adult) Registration Form Name: Username: Gender: Species: Role: Mother(Ignore if there are no pregnant mothers available): Looks: Roles Human Roles Animal Control Animal Control people are on the lookout for stray animals and will try to capture them. Captured animals will be moved to the "Captured Animals" Animal Caretakers Animal Caretakers are kind people who take care of all the animals captured by Animal Control until they are finally adopted. Animal Owners Animal Owners are just normal people who do not play a role in helping animals get adopted, but instead just simply adopt them and have fun caring for them. Animal Control, Animal Caretakers, and Vets can still adopt pets, they just won't have the title "Animal Owner" Vets Vets help diagnose sick or injured pets and farm animals and help them heal. Animal Roles Strays Strays are animals who are living out in the city, with no owner. They must work for food and water, unlike pets who are given the perfect life. They can be captured by Animal Control and turned into Captured Animals. Captured Animals Captured Animals are former strays who were captured by Animal Control and are now being rehabilitated so they can be fit as a pet. After they are rehabilitated, they are put up for adoption so they can live a happy pet life. Pets/Farm Animals Pets/Farm Animals are former captured animals who were put up for adoption and adopted. They can now live a happy life of all the food and water they want. Current Living Conditions Season: Spring Breeding Animals: Guinea pigs, Hamsters, Pigs, Mice, Tigers, Chickens, Monkeys, Sheep, Dogs, Parrots, Snakes, Ferrets, Turtles, Chinchillas, Owls, Bearded Dragons, Horses Date: April 18th, Year 1 Time: Morning Weather: Clear sky, normal temperature, windy but not severely windy On April 19th, the temperature will drop to cold, the wind will become severe, and a thunderstorm will arrive. On April 20th, the thunderstorm will end, the temperature will rise back to normal, and the wind will die down but not to the point of there being little to no wind. On April 21st, it will remain windy with a normal temperature. Events Emoji Code Celebration �� An animal has been renamed �� Death �� Mating �� Birth �� The roleplay's features were updated �� Blessing �� An animal has been adopted �� A human has been fired �� An animal escaped. �� Events 9/9/2017 (Rosekit was hit and killed by a car.) �� 9/9/2017 (Star died of cancer.) �� 9/11/2017 (Pipey died of cancer.) �� 9/13/2017 (Jacob died in a car accident.) �� 10/5/2017 (Chilly was adopted by Libby! The animal shelter is overjoyed!) �� 10/5/2017 (Littleclaw had a heart attack and died. The animal shelter is greatly saddened by the death of this innocent little chick.) �� 10/5/2017 (Hollow's defective paw was successfully amputated!) �� 10/31/2017 (Night died of shock after a traumatic experience.) �� 12/2/2017 (Cow died of shock after a traumatic experience.) �� 2/3/2018 (Mocha was released back into the wild after she was found roaming the city.) �� 2/8/2018 (Ocean died of dehydration due to a water bottle malfunction that went unnoticed. The shelter is deeply saddened.) �� 2/8/2018 (Midnight got cancer and it was unfortunately caught too late and he died.) �� 2/8/2018 (Rusty got cancer and it was unfortunately caught too late and he died.) �� 2/8/2018 (Violet was fired for not catching Midnight and Rusty's cancer in time.) �� 2/8/2018 (Charge was successfully trained good enough so he can now be adopted!) �� 2/12/2018 (Charge died of mange because the shelter didn't get enough funds in time to treat him.) �� 4/9/2018 (Hope escaped while a worker was opening her pen. She was never found.) �� 6/17/2018 (Ratflower ran away to a forest.) �� 8/15/2018 (Meo was fired from her job.) �� 8/27/2018 (May was adopted into her forever home far far away.) �� Category:Pets Category:Modern Life Category:Species Diversity Category:Humans